Love Me Again
by klcthenerd
Summary: This is the longawaited sequel to Trouble in Paradise. James has messed up... big time. But what events transpire when he tries to make things right? Rated T for Language


Love Me Again

A/N: Hey guys! So here's the much asked for Sequel to "Trouble in Paradise". I hope you guys enjoy it! I'll try to update this regularly….Weekly, hopefully.

**We Are Broken**

The snow fell in heavy flakes that congregated around the frosty windowpanes of the majestic castle. Students who were daring enough to go outside stuck to the cleared paths, not wanting to risk being stuck in the one-foot deep pearl ground. They were in the heart of the winter season, right on Christmas Eve.

There was to be a feast that night in the Great Hall for those staying over Christmas holidays. There was never a significant amount of people staying, but the school decided to hold a feast anyway, every year.

Lily Evans heaved a desolate sigh as she rested her head on the chilled glass of the window, fogging it up with her breath. Her emerald green eyes sought the grounds in remembrance of happier times, just mere weeks ago.

She sat upon the little settee adjacent to the window and stretched her legs as she dove into the pool of memories: her and James, laughing and holding hands as they circled the lake; her and James building snow people after the first snow of the season; her and James cuddling up together on a rock as they admired the pure beauty of everything.

Oh, how far away that seemed.

Just as often as she thought about these happy memories, she thought about the tragic: Renee Zellinger, coming down from the dormitories and giving James, _Lily's boyfriend_ a very flirtatious kiss on the cheek right after she plopped down in his lap- _right before Lily's very eyes_; the scent of Renee's perfume on James; Sirius' wild eyes when a tearful Lily related all the events to him.

Out of all the bad recollections flowing through the auburn's memory, the last one probably brought her the least pain. Sirius, James' closest friend, was on her side.

_She estimated it had been a half hour since she had ripped the sterling bracelet from her wrist and thrown it on the patterned carpet, taking extra care to stomp on it as she ran from the room, eyes blinded with tears._

_She had run to the deserted lavatory on the second floor, the one haunted by Moaning Myrtle, and had been in the first stall sobbing ever since. She couldn't believe James had cheated on her. James, who had worked so hard to get her to date him; James, who had seemed like the perfect boyfriend; James, who she actually thought she loved._

_Interrupting her thoughts, the door to the bathroom squeaked open and slammed shut. Lily closed her red eyes and begged for the tears to stop long enough to see who it was. She wiped her slick cheeks with her hands before composing herself and opening the stall._

_She stood stock-still as she stared at the new addition to the girls' lavatory. She suddenly felt embarrassed and uneasy as her appearance was taken in by Sirius Black._

"_Lily," he said, surprised by her appearance, "what's wrong? James said you up and ran out of the Common Room."_

_This made a bitter laugh escape from Lily's lips. "What's wrong? _What's wrong_?" She asked through her laughter._

_And so she proceeded to tell Sirius how the events following his departure unfolded. At the end of her tale, Sirius' eyes were wide with disbelief as a few extra tears trickled down Lily's face._

"_You're shitting me, right?"_

_Lily stared dumbly at the dark-headed seventh year. "Do I not look one-hundred percent serious about this?" she half cried._

"_But it's just… James… I can't believe he'd do this… I mean, to_ you_! Lily, the boy groveled at your feet for four years! Are you absolutely positive he did this?"_

"_Look, you yourself told me he was cheating on me. If you're not going to believe me, then just let me save my breath," she said as she turned to go._

"_I told you, I was lying when I said that stuff… Lily, the boy loves you."_

_Lily came to an abrupt halt, not turning to face him. "I think 'love' is exaggerating a bit, Sirius," she spoke calmly. At Sirius' question of 'what' Lily began walking, calling over her shoulder, "Ask him about Renee, Sirius. I'm sure he'll tell you what he sure as hell didn't tell me."_

That next day, Sirius did talk to James, and it resulted in the former punching the latter in the face. Lily bitterly smiled; she had been right. Whatever James had told Sirius, he surely hadn't told Lily.

The auburn-haired young woman slowly slid off the ledge, realizing it was getting dark, meaning it would be about time for the feast. As she stretched, she turned her back to the snow-clad window to face the previously empty Common Room. _Previously_ empty.

There stood James Potter, the swelling in his lip gone, though it was still mildly purple from Sirius' punch. His eyes were fixed on Lily; how long he had been standing there, she didn't know.

Her heart hammering, she stood there, looking at him dumbfounded before her brain started functioning, and she walked towards the portrait hole. She heard footsteps approaching her rapidly, but she kept a steady pace.

"Lily…" James began.

"I don't want to talk to you, James," she cut him off calmly. She sped her steps up as she turned a corner. She was somewhat of an expert when it came to avoiding James Potter.

"Lils, just hear me out," James pleaded as he jogged to reach her. Gently taking her hand, he pulled her to him, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. "Please."

Lily felt her heart stop for a millisecond, being so close to James. She looked up at him with her large emerald eyes, and she felt butterflies in her stomach. Her heart wanted nothing more than to stay there and never leave the safe envelope of his arms; her head advised her differently. As James' arms relaxed, she pulled free.

"Don't call me 'Lils', James," she warned menacingly. She had been hurt, and just because she didn't show it, didn't mean she wasn't angry. She turned and walked towards the feast as she saw Sirius walking towards them.

As James was about to call after him, Sirius cut him off before he began.

"Leave her be, Prongs. After all, Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," he said evenly as he came up next to the Quidditch Captain.

"Come to punch me again?" James asked solemnly.

"Not today. I've come to advise you against doing anything stupid," Sirius replied, cracking a grin. "I still don't agree with what you did to her, but I've been thinking. You're my brother, and it's only right I try to help you fix things," he added on a note more true to his name.

James smiled. "That might come in handy, since she won't even listen to me." He looked after Lily's form as she walked into the Great Hall; she seemed like she was miles away from him. "I need to find a way to win her back. To apologize. I know I screwed up big time, Padfoot, but I have to get her back."

Sirius looked at his friend as they began walking to the food that was calling to them. "Well my dear Prongs," he began as they entered the Great Hall, "you just happen to be looking at the king of screw-ups. We'll think of a way for you to repent for your sins, and more importantly," they sat down at the table, both boys glancing over at where Lily sat alone, "win back the girl who dominates both your pure and sinful dreams." As he spoke this, he smiled and waved at Lily, causing her to raise an eyebrow and scoot further down the table.


End file.
